Unexpected Emotions
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: I was brought up to hate the machines with an unimaginable passion, but how can I do that when my father; John Connor captures then reprograms a T-600 to act more human and become my guardian? Terminator/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I of course don't own anything associate with Terminator...except for my OC and of course the plot._

_**Author's Note:**_ Alright. I've read a couple of Terminator/OC Fics out there, ones by **beezlemongirl **and **MoutainBlade** both of which have amazing and wonderful stories. Everyone should check them out. So I decided to try one as well. Please be nice. This is MY FIRST Terminator fanfic. Also...for the soundtrack I hope you don't mind beezlemongirl but I got that idea from you :D

_Soundtrack: New Divide by Linkin Park_

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

My name is Sierra Lee Ann Connor; daughter of The Resistance Leader; John Connor.

My missions To help find and protect the survivors of Judgement Day. The beginning of the war between man and machine.

We have fought long and hard. Saw our loved ones die, and almost died ourselves. We have never gave up in what we believed in, and that was freedom.

It was definitely exhausting to say the least., all the fear and anger we felt towards Skynet and the machines was definitely taking it's toll on everyone; including me.

My mind was always reeling, it was always bringing up questions that I of course couldn't answer. Questions like:

What would it be like to not live in fear that the next day might very well be your last? Or, would we win the war or would we lose? Knowing that my father was the leader of the human resistance made our survival more than likely. I know with him we would win...but in the back of my mind stayed that question.

I may be only sixteen; but I have come across plenty of machines in the past. I was taught to be ruthless with them. I've learned to hate them, loathe them with an unimaginable passion. That was until my dad decided to capture and reprogram a T-600 to become my guardian.

I was more then upset I was absolutely livid. I couldn't believe he would do that. Just one freaking glitch in the machines system might just cost me my life, and that's what made me worry.

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

I was sitting at my stainless steel L shaped desk, doing something or other on my laptop when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as my attention went from the sliding door back to my laptop once more. I was listening to music so when I turned back around I saw that it was my father; whom was now leaning against the poster covered wall, smirking like the chesire cat.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously. I knew that smirk...and it wasn't necessarily good. For me it wasn't anyways. "What is it now, dad?"

He sighed and walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. "Sierra, I need to show you something. Come with me."

He stood back up and offered his hand out to me. I looked back at my laptop and saved what I was working on. Sighing I took my father's outstretched hand, I stood up from my nice, comfy computer chair.

"What is it?" I asked as we headed out of my room and down the hall towards the debriefing room/ experimental room. I hated that room, but I never complained.

He gave me a very goofy looking smile.

"Well you know that T-600 that we captured and reprogrammed right?"

I looked at him cautiously. "Yeah...what about it?"

"Well..." We walked into the room, and I mentally cringed as I saw the machine up and about looking at all the different guns and other weapons that were lined on the wall. This made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I turned my attention fully to my father, only casting the Terminator a sideway glances once in a while.

"What I was thinking Sisi--" I held up my hand to interrupt him.

"Don't call me that."

He sighed. "I know you're not a little girl anymore, though you're mother and I think that you still are."

I rolled my eyes. "Think what you want..."I muttered mostly to myself. Unfortunately my father heard me.

"Don't give me that sort of attitude young lady."

I bit my tongue and waved my hand to let him continue. He sighed with frustration. "If you stop cutting me off I might."

"Alright...I'm sorry dad...continue."

He took a quick glance at the machine who was now staring intently at us, under it's intense gaze I felt like a small ant. I gulped loudly. My father placed his hands lovingly on my shoulder. "Sierra, we reprogrammed the machine to follow YOUR command, because it is to be your guardian."

I swear I thought my hearing was deceiving me. "What?"

He gestured for the machine to come over, and I tensed up. I didn't want it near me. "T-600 what is your mission?"

It looked at me. It's glowing red eyes, making me get chills all the way down my spine. "To protect and follow the commands of Sierra Lee Ann Connor."

I grabbed my fathers arm tightly and turned my head towards the Terminator. "Excuse us for a moment."

It only nodded and watched us walk towards the farthest corner. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked angrily.

If he seemed angry with me swearing or seeming ungrateful for what he did with the machine, he definitely didn't show it. "Sierra, I made sure myself that nothing will happen. I swear it. I double checked."

My vision became blurry and I knew I was on the verge of tears, "...and what if you're wrong dad? What happens if there's a glitch in it's system? I-It might oh I don't know...kill me?"

"I can assure you Sierra that I will make sure that you are out of harms way if there is a 'glitch in my system'." A low resonating voice filled with sincerity said quietly.

I swear I must have jumped five feet in the air. I shrieked and almost fell as I turned around very quickly. Where the hell did it come from? My father caught me. The Terminator bowed. "I am terribly sorry that I frightened you. My audio processors could hear you all the way over there. So I figured that I might help your father with explaining things."

I felt my face heat up as all eyes were on me. "Yeah." I turned to my dad, giving him a angry glare. "I'm going back to my room." With that I swiftly turned on my heel and headed out the door, slamming it closed.

**~Normal POV~**

John Connor leaned against the wall behind him and sighed, closing his eyes. _'I know she has a fear of the Terminators...I do, though I would never admit to it.'_ He looked at the Terminator who was staring back at him. _'I had a couple Terminators who were technically my guardian as well...one was like a father to me...'_

John nodded his head towards the door. "Go find her please."

Without saying a word Sierra's guardian left the debriefing room and went to find his charge.

It didn't take the Terminator long to find Sierra, as he walked by a door, it caught a glimpse of a name, taking another look it saw that it was Sierra's room.

Upon entering the room the Terminator noticed that Sierra was laying on her bed face down. She groaned when she heard someone opening the door. The Terminator looked down at her.

"Go away!" She said in what anyone could guess was a sing-song voice.

She had no idea who it was, and she wasn't going to find out until she turned around to face the intruder, but the Terminator could tell that she wasn't going to do so, she was so much like her father that it wasn't funny.

"Sierra, your father has told me to come and find you."

This made her move. She quickly sat up, her eyes were right wide and she moved quickly back towards the edge of the bed away from the machine. "Get away from me." She whispered.

The T-600 moved closer reaching out to her, she needed to be calm from what the machines sensors could tell that her heart rate was going sky high and if her guardian didn't do something soon to get her to calm down she would definitely have a heart attack.

"I promise that I will not harm you. I will bend to your every order. You must calm down, my sensors are telling me that you're going to have a heart attack if you do not calm yourself."

Sierra calmed down a little but not entirely. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and as she did so she moved back to where she was on her bed, eyeing her 'guardian' making sure that it didn't do anything to cause her anymore fear. It was bad enough that the enemy was in HQ but in her own bedroom. She really must thank her father sometime.

As time passed, Sierra grew more and more tired. Being all tensed up and frightened really made her sleepy. She tried to stifle a yawn, but with no such luck.

The machine turned it's head towards her. "Go to sleep."

"I don't want to." She argued back. The T-600 walked closer to her and when she was about to scream but stopped when she realized that the machine had stopped. "Are...are you seriously supposed to follow my orders?"

The Terminator nodded. "Yes."

She yawned again, she could feel her eyelids becoming more and more heavy. She would have to finish this conversation tomorrow.

"Sleep." The machine's voice trickled in through the haze, and finally her world went blank. If the Terminator could sigh it would. This was going to be...interesting.

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Author`s Note:**Yes I know she may seem a little Mary Sue now, but I assure you. She won't later on I promise :D I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review :D I'll give you cookies :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed it and added the story to their faves list as well as alert list. I greatly appreciate it.

To My reviewers:

**MountainBlade:** Hehe you didn't? Well you know now eh? Yes your story is amazing I love it. Yes I did XD Heck I've done a few with Transformer/human OC, so not that much of a difference eh? Hehe thanks so much for the review chicky! Hope you like it :D

**Pixie:** Why thank you so much :D I'm glad that you like it :D

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

_Soundtrack: Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_

_I had to break away from all the chaos that was going on around me._

_I was running. I was screaming; but thankfully my screams were drowned out by the gun shots and the screams of pain that could be heard all around me._

_My legs were searing with pain, but I pushed myself, and kept on running._

_Smoke entered my lungs, and hit my eyes, where they began to water. I started coughing. I couldn't see, I banged into a hard surface and fell onto the cold, concrete floor._

_I couldn't breathe; I felt as though my lungs weren't getting enough air. I started to feel dizzy._

_'I'm going to die.' I thought bitterly to myself as I laid there on the floor, gasping for air._

_I didn't know how long I was there on the floor, but to me I the noises that were deafening before sounded distant and got more and more distant with each breath I took. __In that moment I felt oddly at peace. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad, I'd be with the ones I loved the most._

_The peace was disrupted when I could hear footsteps; only they were metal it seemed to be the only sound that I could hear. My breath caught in my throat and my brain stalled. What do I do now?_

_Slowly I lifted my head, and through all the smoke, I could see a pair of glowing red eyes ones that belonged to a machine._

"_Sierra." It said. I gulped in fear. Was it my guardian or was it our enemy. I wasn't sure but I needed to get away, I struggled to move but it was no use. My brain was sending the impulses to my legs but somewhere those impulses were being blocked._

_Was it because of the smoke or did I fall on the ground so hard that I paralysed myself? I think it was the smoke. I tried to move again, still nothing. _

_Panic surged through my body as I tried to move over and over again. I could hear the Terminators footsteps becoming more and more closer. _

_My vision went blurry, as tears rolled freely down my face, I was usually calm and collected in these kind of situations but now...I was a wreck. I was going to die, and I couldn't fight back. I felt useless. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. After all resistance was futile at the moment._

_I listened to the footsteps, and I knew that the machine was now looming over me, it's glowing eyes scanning me, I know it could tell that my heart beat was very fast. I opened my eyes a crack._

_It sent shivers down my spine. It was my guardian, holding a gun in hand. It quickly helped be get up, but my legs were useless. They wouldn't move, they were dead weight right now._

"_I need to get you out of here Sierra." My guardian said with what appeared to be concern and fear evident in its voice. I could only nod my head._

_Instead of dragging me the machine picked me up bridal style, I wrapped my arms around its neck, and watched as it carried me away from the smoke. Looking around, my breath caught in my throat._

"_Put me down!" I choked out._

"_We have to get out of here."_

_I looked it in the eyes. "NOW!" I screamed. It immediately put me down, and my legs they felt like jello, but I could feel them, I moved slowly over to one of the bodies. _

_I turned the body over and I screamed._

"_...Sierra..." A voice that seemed familiar, but with it sounding a little distorted I couldn't tell who it was. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Who's there?" _

_I heard it again; "Sierra..."_

"_Show yourself!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around even more frantically, the voice sounded more and more distorted, and distant._

"_Sierra...wake up..."_

"_What I am awake." I was then blinded but what seemed like a spotlight._

"_Sierra...open your eyes."_

"_I can't..." I whimpered, trying to shield my eyes._

"_Sierra, you're dreaming. Open your eyes."_

I opened my eyes and stared up into the concerned face of both my mother and father, they were sitting next to me on my bed.

My dad lifted me up, and held me tightly into a hug, I was shaking. Thank the Lord that it was only a dream. That was the fifth time I had that dream. Would it come true?

"You're okay now, you're not going to get hurt." My dad whispered soothingly in my ear, all the while caressing my hair, and rocking me from side-to-side. I laid my head on his shoulders and sighed.

It was all a dream.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice was still somewhat shaky.

"It's 12:30 in the morning, Si." My mother smiled weakly. She knew that I've been having these dreams lately, same thing with my dad.

After for what seemed like forever, I was calmed down. "Are you alright now?" My dad asked quietly as he set me back down on the pillow.

I nodded my head and sighed. "I think so. How did you know that I was having a nightmare?"

My dad pointed behind him, and I saw my guardian looking at me. "It came to get you..." It was a statement rather then a question.

"Yes."

I nodded me head. I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes, but opened them again. I was scared to go back to sleep.

My father walked over to the machine and patted its shoulder in a 'Good work, thank you' kind of way. With that both my parents walked out of the room.

I turned my head to the machine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The next thing I did was definitely unexpected. "Uh...can I ask you for a favour?"

"I am to follow your commands." It replied, nodding its head.

"Could you..uh..lay down beside me?" I could feel my face heat up as I asked this. Right now I didn't care who lay next to me...but I needed someone.

It stared at me for a moment. Was it hesitant? Not a moment to soon it walked over to me, pulling the covers up away from me, it crawled into the bed behind me its metal body was cold against my bare legs. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top after all., I could hear the bed creak a little under its weight.

I jumped when its arm wrapped around me. "I'm not going to hurt you Sierra."

"I know."

Within a few moments I fell asleep.

**~Normal POV~**

"John, what are we going to do? She's been having those nightmares for the past few days...ever since you activated that machine." Kate sighed as she looked at her husband.

He sighed. "I know...I'm starting to think it was a bad idea...but she's starting to form a bond with it...and I can't. What is it she's seeing in those dreams of hers, Kate?"

She shook her head solemnly. "I don't know, John, but we can't force her to tell us. When she feels like it she will tell us."

John started pacing back and forth he was worried for Sierra, with getting so little sleep, she might fall asleep on the job and get herself killed.

"I have no choice but to take her off the team..." He said after a moment or so of silence. Kate looked at him, shocked.

"Why?"

"I don't think she's getting enough sleep. I want her on the team Kate, really I do, but I can't risk having her jeopardize the mission or herself...or my men."

Kate shook her head and sighed. "I know what you mean John...but maybe it's one way to keep herself to stay awake.."

"Maybe...I just don't want to risk it."

There was no arguing with John Connor, not even his wife could win an argument against him. She shook her head, and walked away. John leaned against the wall and groaned in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We'll tell her when she get's up again." John jerked his head up to see his wife leaning against the door frame, he didn't even hear her walk in.

He nodded his head and walked over to her, he laid his head on her shoulder, and brought in a deep breath, relishing in the feel of his wife, that he longed so much.

She sighed with contempt as she also relished the feel of John's arms around her.

Kate opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that was behind John. It read 1:30.

She reluctantly let go of her husband and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him into the bedroom. "Let's go to sleep alright?"

"Alright." John yawned. He never really realized how tired he was until now. He took off his shirt and crawled into the bed with his wife. Snuggling close to her, and with that they fell into a deep deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. So is Sierra a Mary-Sue or is she alright so far? I do have a question for all of you though. What should her guardians name be? I'm having a hard time with it. If you don't mind in your reviews leave your name suggestion. Any name at all will be good._

_NOW FOR MY REVIEWERS:_

**Mountainblade:** Why thank you! Yeah I know. I may be 20 now but I still cuddle up to my stuff toys hehe.

**FreddysNightmare1984:** Thanks so much that means alot :D

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

_Soundtrack: Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback_

Storming into my room I screamed at the top of my lungs as well as throwing my pillow across the room. I didn't doubt for a moment that the whole base heard me and at the moment I really didn't care.

I drew in deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I started to pace back and forth. Oh I was angry! I couldn't believe it! Really I couldn't! My own parents suspended me from going on any missions. They had deemed me; "a hazard to myself and to others around me".

I knew that their intentions were good, but it just irked me to no end; and this was all because I've been having nightmares. They seemed to never stop, they haunted me when I was awake and asleep.

Sometimes I wondered if I would ever be able to get rid of these nightmares. I felt as though I would go insane. I knew I probably should have talked with someone about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to put more of a burden on my parents. Or anyone else for that matter.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a 'swooshing' sound and I mentally groaned when I heard footsteps. I only ignored them and kept on pacing I really wasn't in the mood for this whatsoever.

I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. It was starting to get annoying. After about a minute or two I got sick and tired of it and I quickly turned around to see my guardian looking at me I met his gaze.

My brain stopped as I realized what I was thinking. His? Where did that come from? The machine was genderless, however, I would have to say that it's build would have to be that of a male not female.

His staring was driving me insane. I shrugged. "What?"

"You have to control your anger or else it will destroy you." He stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged. I really didn't need to hear this now. I kinda knew that already but with the mood I was in I was ready to blow my top any moment. Without saying a word to my guardian I took off out of my room, and down the hall.

Not looking back I called out. "Stay here, I need some time to myself."

**~Normal POV~**

The machine stopped in his tracks and watched his charge take off down the hall. Towards the exit. He had to make sure that she was safe but when he was ordered to stay put, he had to stay put.

John Connor did something to his system, so reluctantly he took off down the hall too. Making sure that he put himself a distance a way from Sierra, who was still in his sight. She sat down on a boulder, looking up at the sky. The sky was a pinkish red.

Quietly moving closer to his charge he starts to hear an angelic voice, a voice he never head before, looking towards his charge he realized that it was her singing. He couldn't make out the words so enhancing his audio processors he could hear every word she was singing.

_The nighttime fills the sky,  
__Stars alive  
__Go floating by.  
__So still the evening air.  
__So warm and soft,  
__peace everywhere. _

_I see a world in harmony.  
__A world of peace and humanity.  
__Where people walk free.  
__Like water in a stream.  
__Flowing on forever more..._

_The breezes softly blow.  
__Caressing warm.  
__So sweet and low.  
__Upon my cheek I can fell.  
__Tenderly a kiss so real.  
__Like a brush of a hand  
__That I cannot see...  
__  
The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart.  
__So I dream of a new day coming.  
__For all the world to see..._

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning.  
__A dream that will soon come true.  
__The day we've waited for.  
__Lift your heart and see the future for us all.  
__A dream that will soon come true  
__The day we've waited for.  
__Its for us all, for us all for us all._

She really did have an amazing voice and he wished that he could hear it more, so he stepped closer. Hearing the sweet melody. Unfortunately, he stepped on a twig that snapped. With no one else here she heard it and looked around her. Seeing that no one was here, she continues singing.

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
__A dream that will soon come true  
__the day we've waited for._

Snap! She quickly stopped singing and stood up in an attacking position waiting for her intruder to show herself. The song quickly forgotten. She looked around.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled. The machines sensors could tell that she was frightened. He decided to let her mind at ease and he slowly stepped out from behind a wrecked killer-hunter.

Her facial expression turned from scared to absolutely angered. "Did I NOT tell you to stay inside the base? That I needed to clear my head?"

Without a word he stepped forward. "Sierra, I was programmed to follow your orders...but to also keep an eye on you." He then added quickly. "Besides, I heard your voice. Its beautiful. What was the song called?"

"Water evidence. Or in Japanese its called; Mizu No Akashi" She replied slowly, looking away. She could feel herself go red in the face. It was a beautiful compliment. She heard those very VERY rarely.

Not saying anything else, she jumped down, but lost her footing and fell. He guardian tried to make it to her but it was to late. She twisted her ankle with a sickening snap. She screamed in pain, and fell on her behind. Tears streamed down her face as she rubbed her now sore ankle. Once her guardian reached her, he took off her boot, and saw that her ankle turned a disgusting blue and purple color and it quickly swelled up.

She winced when he lifted her foot up and checked to see how much damage was made to her foot.

"You fractured a bone in your ankle." Her guardian stated, not meeting her gaze but continued to see if there was anymore damage. After about a minute or so, he continued. "You also sprained your ankle as well. It will take time to heal. I am taking you to your mother."

"No!" She exclaimed all of a sudden, trying to stand up. This move made her immediately fall back down onto the ground as a sharp pain emanated from her ankle going up her leg. She hissed, and started cursing and swearing.

Her guardian placed a metal finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his eery red eyes. "Why don't you want to go and see your mother."

He saw tears spring out from her eyes, and she averted her gaze away from him, "because I'm not allowed out here. Skynet might try and take me back to their headquarters."

He gaped at her, his eyes searching her face. After awhile he nodded. "I agree where you are the daughter of John Connor; I have no doubts that they will try and kidnap you to lure John to Skynet."

She shuddered. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Looking up at the building she cursed. Right there at the top of the door was a security camera. Her parents probably already knew that she was there. Great. Just perfect. She was going to be reprimanded. She knew it.

She quickly grabbed a hold of her guardians shoulder and off they went to the door, and when they were about to open it. They were greeted by the angry faces of Barnes, Blair, and her parents.

"Sierra Lee Ann Connor." John said in a very stern and angry voice. "We need to talk. Now!"

Sierra silently gulped some air into her lungs as she limped slowly over to her father, her guardian close behind her. Once she got there Barnes walked up behind her and forcefully pushed her into the wall, knocking out the air out of her lungs. There he proceeded in putting some handcuffs on her.

Once Sierra found her voice she yelled. "What the hell are you doing, Barnes."

"For going outside, when you know that you aren't allowed to. You will be held in a prison cell." He looked her in the eye and added, "your parents orders."

She craned her neck to where her parents were standing and gave them a cold, angry stare. "Why?" She mouthed to them. Of course, she received no answer. She saw her mothers eyes tear up, and her father's face was void of all emotions. She shook her head, and trying to fight the pain that was in her ankle she hobbled along with Barnes to the prison cell.

"Sorry, Si." He mumbled as they arrived at one of the prison cells. He took off the handcuffs, and left the cell without a word spoken. He didn't even look back.

**~Sierra's POV~**

I hobbled around in my cell, absolutely infuriated with my parents for doing this. I felt like a dog on a leash. I felt trapped. Who knew? Maybe I was. I felt as though being captured by Skynet's lackey's wouldn't be so bad.

I finally had enough of the pain in my ankle and limped over to the small uncomfortable cot, and laid down on it. There, there's when I couldn't hold my emotions in and I just let them out. Eventually crying myself to sleep.

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Well. Whatya think? I like it. Anyways for the song "Mizu No Akashi" its a insert song for a show called "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED" Its a beautiful song. If you want to check it out. Type in Mizu No Akashi by Lacus Clyne English Version. You'll love it. My friend and I for our graduating year in highschool we sang it. She's on to she goes by highland-daughter. **

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Enjoy. Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is going to start out in the Terminators POV...You have been warned. Thanks to The lovely reviews. I greatly appreciate them. **

****FreddysNightmare1984** Awe, Thanks so much. Yeah I know what you mean. Before I started writing these fics I was reading and writing a Transformer/Human pairing...hey...they're technically the same...have you read them? Hehe, here's the next chapter :D

****MountainBlade:** Haha, I know what you mean. Yeah she is stubborn haha! I bet Solange and Sierra would have a blast wouldn't they? Hehe :D

****SelenaDemianMileyfan10:** Really? Awesome! ^_^ I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. :) I hope you like this chapter as well hehe :)

****whysosiriusblack45:** Thanks so much. Oh really? Hmm...So many names...I have no idea which one to pick haha. :P

****David N. Brown:** I actually had to look up at word...Haha...**blushes in embarrassment** Thanks for the name and the idea of doing it in the Terminators POV...I might do that :)

_By the way...if it seems as though I'm writing is as I would for a Transformer...please forgive me....I'm more used to doing personalities for a Transformer NOT a Terminator._

^ * ^ * ^ *

_Soundtrack: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts_

_^ * ^ * ^ *_

Human behaviour was foreign to me. It was something that my system was definitely not used to. I had a wide array on human anatomy, how psychology works, but the behaviour. No. More then anything it sent my processors into overdrive.

Ever since John Connor had reprogrammed me I knew that something was different.

"John, why did we do that to her? She is our only daughter!" Katherine Connor sighed in frustration. "This will just cause frustration between the two of you if you don't sort this out!"

"You know why I'm doing this Kate! I know this will cause frustration but what am I too do?" He stood up, glaring at his wife, whose facial expression was completely blank. "She is too important to be so careless like that!"

The ones names Blair Williams, and Barnes were leaning against the fall wall, near the door, watching the scene between the couple ensue. This will not help Sierra in the least. I needed to make my thoughts known.

"John Connor. Your daughter is like you. You are both stubborn. You are both great leaders. You both make mistakes. Punishing her like this would only make her grow to resent you."

John looked at me, biting his bottom lip, as if he was thinking. He started nodding his head. "You are right, but I am so angry at her. She...she disobeyed an order. A STRICT order at that. Should I not punish her?"

Before a word could be exchanged between us, Blair stepped forward, leaning against the metal slab they called a table, and sighed. "Connor. She is your only daughter. At least she wasn't attacked. At least she wasn't hurt. Isn't that enough for right now?" She looked at Katherine and nodded. "I agree with your wife, Connor. She is your only daughter."

John pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to an old SOS computer and picked up a pencil, tapping the end lightly on the desk. Clearly thinking of what to do. I stood quietly waiting for some orders to be given. Or for John to say something. A minute went by before he took a pair of headphones and threw them at the opposite wall.

"Damn it!" He ran a hair through his short dark hair, going down his face. He sighed in frustration. He looked at all of us, his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine...I'll go talk with her."

He walked past everyone including me and walked to the door, opening it halfway he turned to me and his wife/ "T-600, Kate come with me."

I nodded my head at the order. I glanced at Kate who shook her head and sighed following her husband out the door.

**~Sierra's POV~**

I stayed in the small prison cell, for how long I didn't know, but it felt as though I was in there for a day or so. With no windows, and that halls were filled with lights that gave off a dull amber glow. I could see into other prison cells that were connected to each other. I didn't like the fact that I didn't have any privacy. I felt as though I was an entertainment, like a lion in a zoo, never ready to be stared at by the people that came by each and every day. I however, ignored anyone that came by the small cell. If I were to be treated like a prisoner I'll be acting like a prisoner.

I was so angry at my parents. I was hurt. How could they? The pain in my ankle was almost unbearable. I gritted my teeth as I limped over to the small cot and sat down on it, leaning my back against the cold, metal bars. I was thankful that there was no one in the prison cell next to me.

I sat there on the cot staring into space, not thinking about anything when I heard footsteps approaching. I could tell who they were. The footsteps were no longer heard, I knew that they were staring at me. I could see them stare at me in my peripheral vision.

"Sierra." My father called out to me silently. I ignored him, continued on with staring at the wall. Tears threatened to fall. I took in deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I hated showing my emotion, I absolutely HATED it. It only made me feel vulnerable to the enemy. It made me feel...weak.

"Sierra Lee Ann Connor," my father's voice came again, but more loudly. I kept looking at the wall, not looking at any of them. As far as I was concerned; I couldn't trust any one of them. I could take care of myself. Who on earth would want to be cooped up all day? I sure didn't.

I heard someone sigh as a key was shoved into the lock unlocking the door to my cell. I heard footsteps quickly approach me then stopped. Someone grabbed my shoulders, turning my face slowly towards them. I looked into the face of my father. He wore an mask void of emotion. "Sierra, talk to me."

"Why should I?" I whispered quietly. I didn't trust my voice right at the moment. "I'm being considered an enemy by my OWN parents. Am I here to be your slave? To do your bidding? To abide by your rules? I'm sure that when you were my age you never rebelled?"

My father opened his mouth to say something but my mother beat him to it. "Sierra, that doesn't matter. You could have gotten yourself killed out there! That was reckless of you!" I felt her cool hand rest gently on my upper arm.

"Being captured or even killed by Skynet sounds a hell of a lot better then being locked up in this damned hell-whole, right now!" I snapped my arm away from my mothers touch.

"That's enough Sierra! I did this because you need to learn that you can't go outside like that!" My father's voice echoed against the cells wall. It reverberated in my ears, giving me a headache instantly.

"This is why, you can't be on any more missions, not until these nightmares you've been having subside."

_'What kind of explanation was this?'_

"Why don't you have these damn nightmares then! Leave me the hell alone!" I snapped, I was getting more and more angered as each second passed us by. I wanted them to leave me alone. My father sighed and as he was leaving his leg brushed up against my injured foot, and I tried to stifle a groan of pain, but unfortunately it didn't work and they were immediately by my side.

"Sierra what did you do?" Tears made my vision blurry as I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes to stop the pain, it didn't work. I felt someone's hand on my injured foot and they slowly pulled my boot off. I winced as they abruptly twisted my ankle, seeing how injured it was. Good for them! It was injured. I don't think my ankle could take anymore abuse from them.

"Would you stop that!" I snapped my foot carefully out of my mothers somewhat gentle grip. "And to answer your question, I jumped off a boulder and landed the wrong way on my foot, thank you very much. Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Sierra Lee Ann Connor! Watch your mouth!"

"No."

"Come with me to Med Bay. You need to get that foot looked after." My mother said sounding slightly frustrated with me. Served them right for locking me up in a cell.

"You wouldn't help an enemy would you?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at them. I smirked to myself as I watched my father pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. My mom let her head drop to my bed. My father quickly walked over to me and laid his hands onto the edge of the cot.

"Sierra, you are not the enemy. We were--"I held my hand up to make him stop. I really didn't want to hear it right now.

"Don't...just leave please." I couldn't take it anymore. "Just...leave."

My father's shoulders visibly sagged. He had given up. My mother pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in defeat, without another word she left the cell. My father looked at me and shook his head.

"Let us know if you'd want to get out of here, alright?" He said. Setting a communication device at the edge of the cot. I just looked at it then back at my father again, my facial expression blank. Or at least I had hoped it was.

He walked out of the cell with my guardian in tow. He looked back at me and back in front of him again. "Sierra, you have to heed your fathers advice. He has been in this kind of situation before. He knows better."

With that he walked away, leaving me alone once again.

Maybe I was to damned stubborn for my own good....

^ * ^ * ^

**Thanks so much to the ones who have added this story to their faves:**

**David N. Brown, FreddysNightmare1984 and whysosiriusblack45**

**Thanks so much for those who added this story to their alerts:**

**David N. Brown, MountainBlade, whysosiriusblack45, VastaGranada**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****:** I swear I'm not dead...honestly...just a REALLY bad case of writer's block...for a very long time. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. But good news is...I got an idea this morning before I woke up (in my dream) and I knew I was slowly getting back on track. So here is the new chapter for you.

As well as Thank you to those who have been very patient with me. I owe you guys one. Hopefully I'll be able to update maybe...twice a month. Though no guarantee's can be made.

**OoOoO**

_Soundtrack: It's My Life by Bon Jovi_

**OoOoO**

_**Chapter Five**_

**OoOoO**

It was sure hard to tell how long that I've been down in this prison cell. I knew it had been at least a couple days.

I couldn't be to sure, all I knew right now was that the slight damp feeling in the air was beginning to make me sick, and did I hate being sick.

Maybe I should apologize to my father.

No, I decided. Why should I break first just because I'm getting sick? Yes, I realize that I shouldn't have disobeyed one of his most important rules. Practically putting everyone in danger. Being so reckless as to go outside when there could have been a Hunter-Killer in the area which could have led all of them to their ultimate doom. I began to feel guilty of my actions. Maybe my father was in the right to put me in here.

Finally making my decision I tried to sit up but I felt awfully lethargic and very nauseated. I fell back down onto the cot, taking deep breaths as to try and settle my stomach down. When it finally settled I swallowed, looking towards the exit. My guardian's red optic eyes looking at me. When did it get down here?

"When did you get here?" Wow, I couldn't believe how pathetic and weak my voice sounded until I actually spoke. No answer came but the sound of it's metal footsteps coming closer and closer. The sound became slightly distant. The door opened with a creaking sound before closing again. My eyes couldn't focus. I knew it was my guardian. I felt it's cool metal hand being laid gently upon my forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" I croaked out. I could feel myself falling slowly into unconsciousness. I heard its voice speaking to me, I couldn't tell what it was saying, it seemed to jumbled up. Finally I let unconsciousness take over me. Darkness setting around my mind.

"I am getting you out of here; Sierra Lee Ann Connor."

_OoOoO SICK BAY OoOo_

I felt oddly at peace. I felt warm, though my head felt foggy, my chest felt heavy and a dull pain cold be felt as I took in each breath and let it out.

Groggily I opened my eyes, but the harassing light hurt my eyes so I shut them again before opening them up fully. My eyes adjusting to the light.

I realized that I was in Sick Bay. How did I get here? I couldn't remember, it was foggy. I lifted my head and saw to I.V.'s one was in each arm. A breathing mask was on my face. Looking down I saw a call bell placed beside me, reaching over I took a hold of it and pressed the button.

Soon I heard a dinging noise in the distance. I let my head fall back onto the pillow with a soft thud. Within minutes I heard the door open with a swoosh, followed by a warm hand on my forehead then my cheek, I opened my eyes half-way and saw that it was my mother. Looking absolutely relieved to see me.

"Sierra, how are you feeling?" She asked softly. Looking at her for a moment before smiling.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck." I took a breath. "My chest feels heavy and it hurts as I take in and let out breaths. My head feels like an anvil had been dropped on it...and it feels like a knife is being twisted into my ankle. Need I continue?"

I felt my mother's hand grasp mine. Caressing it gently. She smiled down at me. "You have pneumonia. You are going to be in Sick Bay for a week or more; until you get better. You need to rest." She shook her head, her eyes were filling up with tears, I noticed.

"God, Sierra. You and your father are so damned stubborn it's not funny. Not one of you were going to budge. You were down in that prison cell for a week and a half. Your guardian here brought you up when it realized you had a fever of 104. You're lucky to be alive."

I looked away. So my guardian brought me up. I was surprised when I saw it sitting in a chair. It was offline. I couldn't help but smile. When it woke up I would have to say thank you. "I am lucky to be alive..."

I turned my head and looked at my mother. "I'm sorry mom...I shouldn't have disobeyed dad's order. Where is he?"

"He's on a recon mission..." She smiled. "He'll be back soon...he was so worried when he saw you unconscious in your guardian's arms. I think he lost a part of himself last night."

My vision became blurry with tears. "I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry."

My emotional wall then broke. The tears started falling. My mothers arm wrapped around me as good as she could. She was caressing my head in a comforting manner. After a few minutes I quieted down a bit. My crying slowly turned into hiccups.

"I'm sorry" I weakly wiped the tears away with trembling hands when my mother finally pulled away from me.

We spoke for a few more moments before I yawned. I never realized how exhausted I was until now. She started laughing. My face heated up in embarrassment.

"I'll come back to check up on you in a few hours. You try and get some shut eye." With that she got up from the side of the bed and with one last look at me she opened the door and slipped out.

I closed my eyes again but a couple seconds later I heard the metal footsteps of my guardian making its way over to me, I felt it's cold hand wrap around mine. I opened my eyes, staring up into the red of his soulless optics.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked softly.

"The whole time." It replied just as equally soft.

"How come you never said anything?" I felt it's metal hand caressing mine in a comforting manner. Making me become sleepy.

"I thought that you needed to speak with your mother."

I felt my eyes become heavy. I fought to stay awake. My guardian's voice filtered in through the haze as I heard it say 'sleep'. When I let the darkness start to consume me I said two words before I was completely taken over.

"Thank you."


	6. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
